Packaging of electronic devices, such as light emitting diodes (LEDs) and other devices, represent a major cost in the production of electronic parts. In one non-limiting example, LEDs which offer long lifetime, compact form factor, superior energy efficiency, and RohS compliancy are expensive due to the packaging requirements which include sealing, optics, phosphor and efficient heat conduction. There have been numerous efforts to reduce the cost of the electronic device packaging by using silicon based wafer level assembly technologies. However, these approaches still require a carrier chip for the electronic device and in most cases the carrier chip doubles the cost, and in the case of an LED triples the heat resistivity. There is thus a long felt need for a wafer level package for electronic device which does not require any carrier chip and allows for connection to the electronic device die.